


If It Bleeds

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloody Kisses, Collars, Creampie, Cuddles, Dom/sub relationship, F/M, Knife Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You came face to face with Lucifer, his deep black and red eyes glinting with the flicker of the flames.He smirked, humming a laugh. “You’re eager already. Answer.”“Yes, sir.” Was your quick reply.He smiled fully at that, eyes slanting. Silent praise. “Bare your neck.”———AKA: How Luci’s your dom and your his sub. Also knives.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Main Character, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141





	If It Bleeds

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tiktok for this i saw a post about knives then the following one was about obey me... yeah djakshak At least I got it outta my system for now
> 
> Anyways, I proofread this myself so there will be errors. Enjoy!

Somedays you weren’t sure if you were sane anymore. Sure, you had logical thought and acted like a normal person, but when you got alone with _him_... it seemed to be a completely different story.

You knocked on his door, waited a beat for his admittance, then you stepped inside and closed the door behind you. It was warm inside the room, a fire roaring in the fireplace. 

There he was sitting in front of it, poised with an ankle over a knee and an eblow resting on the armrest. You could see a collar being played with in his fingers. The tinkling of the nametag moving caught your ears. It had your name on it.

“Assume your position.”

You immeadiately undressed, folding your clothes and setting them beside the door. You scurried to the edge of his bed and knelt, folding your legs neatly underneath you. Bowing your head, you stayed silent. You knew not to speak until he gave you permission.

You could hear his footsteps as he finally stood, making his way to you. His steps were slow, calculated. Your palms felt sweaty in your lap as you waited anxiously. Despite the urge to do so, you didn’t raise your head to gaze up at him when he stopped in front of you. His shiny shoes were in your field of view, pointed at you. You swallowed.

Then a gloved hand was grabbing your chin, pulling until you looked up. You came face to face with Lucifer, his deep black and red eyes glinting with the flicker of the flames. 

He smirked, humming a laugh. “You’re eager already. Answer.”

“Yes, sir.” Was your quick reply.

He smiled fully at that, eyes slanting. Silent praise. “Bare your neck.”

You tilted your face towards the ceiling, pushing your neck out. His fingers dipped from your chin to your neck. He traced your pulse point, pressing ever so slightly before he removed his hand altogether. He brought both back followed by the cool touch of your collar. He fastened it behind your neck and drifted his fingers down your bare shoulders.

“Such a pretty sight you make. Ravishing.”

You resisted the urge to lick your lips.

A finger hooked into the ring on the collar, pulling slightly. You brought your gaze back to his face and awaited his next command. You wondered what tonight would entail for you.

“Follow me,” his voice was smooth as ever. “Quickly, now.”

You got down on all fours, crawling after him. He lead you to his closet, making you halt as he opened the double doors. He stepped inside and rumaged around for a bit, finding what he wanted, and stepped back out. When he turned to you, you saw a blindfold in one hand and a knife in the other. It was still in a protective case covering the entire blade. 

You swallowed thickly.

“That’s right, my little toy.” He leaned down, dragging the protective casing across your skin. “We’re foing to have a fun night. Now hold still.”

You did as told, letting Lucifer tie the silk blindfold behind your head. You couldn’t see anything, the material effective in its purpose. Lucifer’s finger hooked into your collar’s ring, leading you. You stopped when he did, waiting.

“On the bed,” you could hear him pat the plush surface. “Lie on your back.”

You crawled on the bed and lied down as he instructed. Your breathing was picking up and the play had barely begun. You were excited, wetness already pooling between your legs at the prospect of him with the knife. You couldn’t see him, placing all your trust into his capable hands. He’d handle you beautifully, like he always does, but that small pinprick of fear was always there, reminding you of what you were doing. It was part of the thrill.

His fingers gently cupped your cheek, thumb stroking softly. He must have removed his gloves cause you could feel his warm skin on yours. You smiled at the feeling, earning a hum from him.

“Do you remember your safeword?”

“Feather.”

“Good. Never be afraid to use it, understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good girl,” he murmured, placing a soft kiss against your lips. 

You wanted to kiss him back but he pulled away too fast. You were always grateful he checked in with you beforehand and during your play. It gave you that extra layer of protection that you needed.

Then you could hear the removal of the knife’s casing. It sent shivers down your spine and you couldn’t resist the urge to flex your fingers.

“The sound excites you.”

It wasn’t a question and you didn’t respond. You did jump, however, when the cooled metal touched your cheek. It was the flat side, pressing against you. He slowly and carefully slid it across your lips tonrest against your other cheek. You kept still, feeling more wetness pool between your legs. The danger. The thrill. It was so much so soon and you could hardly take it. 

He brought it down your neck, careful to not let the blade dig too far into your throat. You knew he would cut you eventually. Everytime he brought out the knife he does so, slicing across your flesh to watch your blood seep to the surface. He made it to your breasts, your nipples hardening as he gently slapped the knife against them. 

“I want to cut you. Complaints?”

“No, sir.” You knew what was going to happen when you saw the knife in the first place.

“Good.”

Then you felt it, the first slice of the knife. It went right next to your nipple, the sharp pain making you suck in a breath. He held your breast in one hand, squeezing slightly to force your blood to the surface faster. It stung, just like it always did, but the pain was part of your pleasure. 

You felt the weight of the bed shift then his tongue was lapping gently at your blood. The pink muscle slid elegantly across your wound and his lips sealed over it. You could feel his sharp teeth graze it, causing you to flinch slightly. He only laughed at your struggle, the sound going directly to your loins. He soon pulled back, leaving a tender kiss against the wound.

“Human blood is always so delicious. But yours in particular?” He paused and you could imagine him licking his bloody lips. “Divine. I can hardly get enough.”

The way his words rumbled from his throat, full of lust and hunger had you whimpering softly. You wanted to see his face, to see how his eyes darkened and lips curled into a sadistic smirk. You wanted to see the smoldering fire in his eyes before he ate you alive.

Fingertips ghosted down your body from your sternum, the touch unexpected. He trailed down your body until he reached your thighs. The blade was back, pressing the flat surface against your outer thigh. It was still cool to the touch and he lightly spanked you there. He was going to cut you again and you could only anticipate it. Every light smack of the blade had you just barely repressing the urge to jump.

Lucifer noticed. Of course he noticed. His spare hand gripped your chin and forced you to face him. You couldn’t see him, but you could _feel_ the way his eyes stared at your face. He was drinking in your every reaction, savoring it. He moved the blade faster, chuckling when your lips twitched.

“Again.”

Then another cut on your thigh. The pain was less tender than the one that still stung on your breast, but this one felt as if it was throbbing. It had to be he scooped your leg by the knee and forced you to bend it. More blood rushed to the surface and you could feel it slipping down your leg. 

The weight shifted and once again you felt his tongue against you. He followed the trail of blood from his shallow cut, moaning audibly as he tasted it. His tasting of your wound, applying all that pressure, left it stinging more. Yet, the pain, the knowledge that everything was left to him to please you both was intoxicating to you. Every time you entered his room and stripped yourself bare for him, you felt as if you could sing with glee. There was nothing quite like giving yourself to someone, knowing they’d handle you properly.

When he finally had his fill, he growled when he pulled back. You jumped, the sound not entirely forigen to you but rare. It wasn’t often he’d get so feral early on in your shared play. However, it has been quite some time since he last involved the knife. He had to have been just as, if not more, excited as you.

“Spread your legs.”

You did as he commanded, legs spreading wide for him. His fingers were quick to dip past your folds, your wetness getting on his fingers. He circled your clit, sure to dip his fingers down to gather more of your fluids.

“Ready for me, little toy?” His voice rumbled across your body. “I am ready for you.”

You nodded frantically, whining when he removed his fingers. Lucifer’s weight was removed entirely from the bed and you could hear him toe off his shoes and quiet rustling of clothes. It didn’t sound as if he removed everything, but you hyperfocused on the sound of his zipper sliding. He returned soon enough and when he touched you again, fingers resuming their earlier ministrations, you moaned out for him. 

His fingers, so skilled in what they did to you, drifted down to pump inside of you. His pace wasn’t slow, yet it wasn’t quick. Coolness pressed gently to the sensitive skin of your inner thigh and you jumped, a moan tumbling from you.

“Don’t worry,” he dipped his voice low, fingers picking up their pace. “I’m not going to cut you again.”

Part of you was upset by that. You knew, however, he’d please you just right like he always does. You couldn’t be too angry with him.

He brought his thumb up to circle your clit as he kept fingering you, curling them to hit your gspot. You cried out for him, legs spreading wider and fingers tangling in the sheets. He kept it up, not stopping even as you whimpered and moaned for him. It didn’t take long for your orgasm to hit you. All the excitement of the blood, his voice, the knife... it was all too much.

You came on his fingers, vaguely aware of the blood that flowed gently from your cuts. He didn’t stop, keeping your pleasure at a high. Your second orgasm was swift, hitting you hard. As your pussy conculsed around his fingers, he finally stopped, allowing you to catch your breath.

“Such a beautiful sight,” he whispered, knife sliding from your thigh and up to your cheek. It was comforting. “I’m going to remember this for some time to come.”

He shifted, but kept the knife there. Then his cock was being pressed against your hole, pushing inside. Your two orgasms made it simple for him to slide into the hilt, bottoming out. You both moaned at the feeling, your fingers gripping the sheets a little tighter.

“Now, my little toy,” the knofe drifted from your cheek to your throat to rest directly under your collar. You instincively leaned your head back. “Stay just like that for me.”

Lucifer pulled out to the tip and pushed back in, pace starting slow. It stay the way for long and you felt your blood trickle down you as he sped up. The knife stayed up against your throat as he fucked into you, adding to the thrill. His spare hand dipped into the blood trailing down your chest. You heard him suck it off his fingers, his hips snapping against yours. He growled your name, leaning down to lap more up.

You didn’t bother to keep your voice down, the pain and pleasure mixing beautifully within you. A hand went to his shoulder, gripping. He brought the knife to your unmarked thigh, holding both your knife and thigh in hand. Holding your leg back gave him a better angle to drive inside of you, your voice raising as he went deeper.

He brought his mouth from your breast and up your throat until he reached your lips. He kissed you and an explosion of copper was on your tongue. You aches for it, though. Your cries were swallowed by, your third orgasm already building up inside you.

“My good girl,” he moaned against your lips when he pulled back. “My lovely, bloody, good girl. _My good girl._ ”

“Your good girl,” you repeated after him. He didn’t give you instructions to do so, but the groan that left him when you did didn’t fly past you. “I’m all yours, sir.”

“Say my name.” He growled. 

“Lucifer.”

“Louder.”

“Lucifer!”

“ _Again._ ”

“ _Lucifer!_ ”

“Good girl,” his voice rumbled, tickling against your lips. You wished you could see him more than anything.

He fucked you with vigor after that. The bed creaked under you, the headboard banging rhythmically against the wall. The sound of skin smacking skin reverberated in your ears along with your combined wanton moans for more. Your collar’s tag tinkling caught your ears as well, reminding you with every clink of your rightful place beneath him. You were going to cum soon, and hard. He was hitting all the right spots within you, his mouth snarling filth and praise into your skin as he kept going. You were sure if your blindfold was removed, he’d watch as your eyes rolled back.

You tipped over the edge, orgasm rocking through you. You cried out his name as you came, body seizing under him, fingers clawing. He followed quickly after, emptying deep within you with a howl of your name.

After a couple moments of your combined panting, he pulled back, removing your blindfold. You blinked a few times before your vision came back clearly. Lucifer was staring down at you, face vulnerable. He smiled softly when your eyes focused on him, one of the few times you ever saw him smile.

He placed a gentle kiss to your sweaty forehead. “How do you feel, my love?”

Your hear melted at his petname. “Good. Really, really good.”

He huffed a chuckle, sitting back some. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, lets get you taken care of.”

He slid out of you, his seed quick to try and follow. He scooped you up in his arms and you were frateful for his demonic strength. Your size didn’t seem to matter to him as you carried you to his personal bathroom. The first thing he did was clean both of your bodies with a gentle washdown. He tended your wounds next, careful in his movements so as not to hurt your further. Lastly, he removed your collar, placing it gently on the sink.

It wasn’t long before he was carrying you again—even after you insisted you could walk—and layed you gently under his covers. He didn’t immeaditely join you, instead getting dressed and leaving the room. He barely gone a couple minutes but you severely missed his presence.

When he finally came back, you were half alseep. The sound of the door clicking closed woke you. Looking up, Lucifer was already sitting beside you on the bed. A cup of orange juice was in his hand and he urged you to sit up.

“I wanna sleep, Lucifer,” you protested. “So much effort for all this.”

“And it’s for your own good. Now drink.”

You didn’t bother to refuse him again, instead drinking it until it was all gone. Obviously satisfied, he got up and set the glass on his table. You watched him get undressed, enjoying the sight of his body being bared to you. It was one of the few times he ever let you see the entirety of him.

He slid into bed beside you and you easily curled up into him, eager for the comforting contact of his skin against yours. He wrapped his arms around you, holding you tight against his firm body.

“Finally,” you yawned, eyes already slipping closed. “Now, I can go to sleep.”

He pressed a kiss to your forehead, snuggling ever closer into you, intertwining your legs together. “Yes, we both can.”


End file.
